Story:Starship Calisto/Times/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE Calisto is at high warp. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over): Captain's Log Stardate 43895.1, We're on course to sector 289 to study an interstellar nebula hopefully this will be a welcome change to routine. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Ensign Carlson is chatting with another officer to relieve her from the helm for the night. ENS. CARLSON: We're on course two-five-six mark eight, there's nothing interesting along our course but we'll be passing a red dwarf system in forty minutes. I can't tell you if there are any M-class planets. She moves as the man takes the helm station. CMDR. BRANSON (Sighs): Three days and no sign of Klingon vessels. Sito chimes in. LT. SITO: Its a welcome change to fighting them. Branson shrugs his shoulders when Sito's console lets out a loud cry. LT. SITO: I'm picking up something on long-range sensors, bearing two-eight-five mark seventeen distance two point seven light years away. CMDR. BRANSON: That's along the Cardassian border, helm alter course senior officer report to the bridge. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto drops out of warp as the nacelles go down into the flatten position as the ship approaches the rift. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Ensign Carlson is at the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Approaching the sector now Captain. Sito chimes in. LT. SITO: Entering visual range now Captain. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson are standing behind the helm. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen. Main viewer shows the swirling vortex. CMDR. BRANSON: What the hell is it? T'Lar checks her console read out. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Unknown sensors can't get a detailed scan. Ship shakes a bit. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? T'Lar checks her console. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Gravity shears from the rift it had no effect on our shields, but I suggest that we maintain a safe distance just to be on the safe side. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara? Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Got it. Branson is leaning on the rail. CMDR. BRANSON: I wonder where it leads to anyway? T'Lar checks her console. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Unknown still sir. Both Taylor and Branson turn to each other in surprise. EXT-SPACE An energy wave hits the forward shields of the Calisto flipping it up. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard as the Klaxon blares as the crew gets up from the floor after the wave hitting the ship and ship starts shaking. CAPT. TAYLOR: REPORT! Sito checks her console read out. LT. SITO: An energy wave emitted from the rift! Both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson go to their chairs as the ship shakes harder and harder. LT. MASON: WE'RE BEING PULLED INSIDE! Both Taylor and Branson look at the viewer as the rift gets closer and closer. CAPT. TAYLOR: This is the Captain secure primary systems all hands, brace for impact! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto enters the rift and it closes. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is hanging onto their consoles and rails for dear life as the ship is being rocked about harder and harder then a bright flash everyone gets up from the floor. CAPT. TAYLOR (adjusting her hair bun): Damage report? Lieutenant Junior Grade Sito checks her console. LTJG. SITO: Shields are down, long-range sensors are off-line as well sending repair teams now. Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: All engines are still functional, but the navigational array is off-line. Then Sito's console let's out a loud cry as she checks it. LTJG. SITO: There's something out there a ship. Taylor turns to the Bajoran officer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Federation? Sito checks her console. LTJG. SITO: I'm not sure I'm attempting to reactivate the main viewer now. The viewer fizzes then the image clears and it shows a Federation Starship. CMDR. BRANSON (Shocked): That's a Constitution-class Starship. Lieutenant Mason is shocked by that as well. LT. MASON: They've been retired since the Federation-Klingon peace treaty. Taylor is shocked by that. (END OF TEASER, FADE OUT, STARTING CREDITS)